


First Impressions

by girlguideskickass



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguideskickass/pseuds/girlguideskickass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of the thought processes behind Laurel and Felicity's first meeting. Mostly Laurel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, but I love Laurel and Felicity, and figured this could be a good way to improve my writing skills? Plus there can never be enough stories about them...and my mind started thinking about a world where Laurel and Felicity become friends at the end of season one. And this is how I think it would start.

This coffee was disgusting. But what did she expect from a place that specialised in alcoholic beverages? And of course Oliver had to point that out. Because what she really wanted was him to point out yet another of the mistakes that she has made in the past few days. Although at least this mistake was small and the only crime committed was against her tastebuds. And she knew what she had done. Which was refreshing as she had racked her mind constantly and she still had no clue what had happened to cause Tommy to pack up his things and declare their relationship over. 

Laurel wasn’t really sure what Oliver was talking about, something about their failure to communicate, and how she shouldn’t make the same mistakes twice. Nothing she didn’t already know. And something that felt ridiculously ironic coming from Oliver Queen. The Oliver that had slept with her sister. But she was over that. Completely and utterly over that. And Laurel would swear that she was being honest with herself. Because she didn’t love Oliver any more, she loved Tommy. Yet here she was, listening to Oliver and his “sage” words of advice, wishing that she had a girl friend to talk to about her relationship issues. Well, to be honest, and Laurel really was trying to be honest with herself, Laurel just wanted a girl friend. But for now she would have to settle for Oliver, and his advice that sounded as if it could be coming from a magazine. 

\- - -

“Oliver, I need to show you what-” Felicity flinched as she interrupted…something. Flustered, she began babbling. In all the times she had come by the club to help Oliver save the city she had never encountered another person (using the back entrance was a very solid strategy that Felicity planned to utilise for the rest of her life as IT support for the Hood. Although she definitely reserves the right to think that that is a completely stupid name for the vigilante). Especially not a beautiful women in the middle of what appeared to be a very serious conversation with Oliver. Gosh, she was beautiful. No, that wasn’t the right word. Gorgeous was better, but Felicity wasn’t sure there was a word that was able to capture just how amazing she looked. And it was this train of thought that cause Felicity to realise who the woman was. “You’re Laurel. Right? That Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel.”

\- - -

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Laurel couldn’t help the words that escaped her mouth. This woman was obviously important to Oliver, his posture changed when she walked in, and it wasn’t because there was something going on between her and him. 

“This is Felicity. She’s setting up my internet.” Oliver ‘explained’. Laurel internally bristled, he was lying to her yet again. She had known him long enough to know when he was being honest, but she didn’t know what about. But she couldn’t help but be intrigued by this girl. The woman who called herself “no-one”, who knew who she was, and somehow knew Oliver. She wasn’t Oliver’s usual type; Felicity looked about twice as smart as anyone she had known Oliver to have a relationship with (including herself), and she found herself wanting to know more about this mysterious blonde woman named Felicity, that was supposedly setting up Oliver’s internet. (Laurel half wondered if that was an euphemism, but the woman, Felicity, had been too awkward about the entire situation for that to be the case.)

“I’ll let you go then.” Laurel noticed the shifts in Oliver’s behaviour, and decided to leave before he lied to her yet again. She didn’t know what she would do if Oliver lied to her yet again, and she didn’t particularly want to find out. She would go back to her apartment for some more crying over Tommy with a tonne of chocolate. And alcohol. Alcohol sounded great right now. But not as good as icecream. Making a mental note to stop by the grocery store before returning home Laurel thanked Oliver for the terrible coffee and advice before leaving. 

\- - -

 “Why didn’t you tell me she was coming around?” Felicity asked, her mind replaying the awkward conversation that had occurred minutes earlier. Oh gosh, she was so embarrassed. She finally meets Laurel, the girl that Oliver had been in love with for years, and she calls herself “no-one”. She could just curl up in a ball and die. “I mean, some warning would have been nice. Not that you have to tell me what you are doing at all times of the day. But it was Laurel. Why didn’t you tell me she was so pretty??” Felicity’s last words were accentuated with a hit on his arm as they walked down the stairs to their secret lair. 

“So what did you find? Did you get in?” Oliver’s words refocused Felicity, and she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts of the gorgeous brunette and focus instead of the implications of her findings and their connection to Walter’s kidnapping.


End file.
